With regard to such a vehicle seat, an arrangement in which the seat back is formed from a rectangular-shaped seat back frame forming the framework of the seat back, a pressure-receiving member supporting the back of an occupant, a linking member supporting the pressure-receiving member on the seat back frame, etc. is known (ref. Patent Document 1 below).